Whatever You Want
by CatalinaRose
Summary: Let's see...New living arrangement @ hogwarts, some Draco torture, DeathEater orientation, and even some fluff! NEW CHAPTER! COME READ! I DO NOT OWN HP & Co!!!!!!!!!!
1. A train ride, A fight, A roomate

Whatever You Want  
  
  
  
It was Draco Malfoy's third birthday when her first found out he was going to be a death eater. He didn't remember much about the occasion, but he did recall that although he hadn't been immensely proud of the idea, he was thrilled with all the attention he was getting from his father. When he was younger he had dwelled on the realization that that had been the last (and possibly only time) his father had ever hugged him. It didn't bother him so much now. It was just something you got used to after awhile, just like he eventually got used to the idea of being a death eater, and even grew to like the idea. He also recollected (quite smugly) that that day had been the last day he had ever cried.  
  
Of course over twelve years had passed since that day, but never had there been any talk of Draco's being anything other than a death eater, apparently he was to play a key role in the Dark Lord's plan to control and use the coming generations. Of course, no one told Draco this per say, but he did manage to find out quite a bit from a terrified house elf and an extremely talkative portrait of Margot Malfoy.  
  
Those tidbits of information however, have absolutely nothing to do with the present, in which the afore mentioned Draco Malfoy was slumped boredly in a seat on the Hogwarts express, in an empty compartment, on his way to begin his fifth year of Wizard training at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally he would have been accompanied by two thug like minions by the names of Crabbe and Goyle, but their parents had opted to keep them out for a year to train them in darker forms of magic, as their Death Eater orientation would be preformed the following New Year's Eve. Draco's father had wanted to secure the same evil training for his son, but his mother insisted that could wait until Draco had completed a fair amount of schooling or at least until after the orientation. Draco was fairly pleased to be staying in school, although he hated its Mudblood lenient policies, and had grudges toward a large portion of the students and staff, he did get a sort of painful satisfaction out of going to school here and seeing the idiots he would one day rule over (and truth be told his marks weren't bad either.) Draco didn't miss Crabbe and Goyle, he never really missed anyone, and it wasn't like they were very good conversationalists, or assets to the school.  
  
But once again, I digress. On this particular day Draco sat, slumped in his seat, watching a thick fog roll by his window. He was thinking about the upcoming orientation with a feeling akin to excitement. It all seemed so real now. Just another two months, and he would be a part of something that could only be described as worth while. He had just begun pondering how the raven dark mark would look against his pale forearm when the Weasley girl burst in on him, big alligator tears running rampant down her cheeks.  
  
Ginny Weasley had never really been bothered that she was the only daughter of a family overrun with boys. Her parents had tried their bests to treat her like a princess, despite there less than large financial status, her brothers had always included her, teaching her how to play Quidditch as soon as she could walk. She had plenty of people to love her and protect her. It wasn't till this year that she began to feel unnoticed.  
  
It had all started when she had sat down in Ron, Hermione, and Harry's compartment. Ron, who was normally the most gentle with her of any of her brothers, had not bothered being subtle about the fact she was unwelcome there. When he had told her to get out she had looked helplessly from Hermione, who looked sympathetic but shook her head, to Harry who simply echoed Ron's words. Now, it was true that Ginny's adoration of Harry had turned to a sister/brother type fondness over the summer, but that topped with Ron and Hermione, was the last straw. She barely made it out of the compartment before her tears over flooded her eyes, and the fact that she kept saying to herself "Stop it Ginny! You're Fourteen years old!" only made the tears come stronger and faster. She ended up at the opposite end of the train, praying that this compartment was empty. She dashed in to it, and then stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that the compartment was not empty as she had hoped. It was occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny swore loudly when she saw the boy in the section, but even as she attempted to recover from her disgust she was astonished by the appearance of her foe. He had bright silver hair; somewhat messy at the moment where he had run his hands through it in thought, but impeccably styled none the less, and skin that was so pale it terrified Ginny. When he looked up at her his face was pulled into his trademark smirk, and his eyes looked dead.  
  
"Language Weasley!" he drawled at her, sounding bored. "Whatsa matter? Potty dump you again? Or did the Ministry finally repossess your house?"  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks heat up under her tears as she realized he was playing with her, using her for his own demented amusement.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy." She said through her tears.  
  
"Temper, temper." Draco replied as he began to stare once more into the fog outside. "Get out of my compartment Weasel."  
  
But Ginny was not a Weasley for nothing. Besides an unusually kind personality, fiery red hair and a slight flare for drama she had inherited a severe stubborn streak, and she was not about to be kicked out of yet another compartment today, especially by the likes of Malfoy. Rather than leaving she flopped down in the seat directly opposite him.  
  
When Draco did not hear the door slam as he had expected he looked up again, and very nearly jumped before he could control his surprise. The Weasel was not only still in the compartment, but had sat down annoyingly close to him. Even more annoying was the fact that despite the tears that were still lingering on her cheeks and nose, and the angry blush that had not yet faded from her face, she looked remarkably serene; as if she knew that she was the one who was now playing with him for her amusement. "Well then." Though Draco, shrugging and going back to his daydream.  
  
The rest of the ride passed in silence, the only spoken words being to the concession witch who pushed her trolley through a little after twelve. After carefully counting the pocket money she had saved over the summer Ginny asked for a single chocolate frog, and although she expected some sort of snide comment out of Malfoy, all he said was "nothing." To the refreshment witch's expectant gaze. This left Ginny to wonder (very briefly) once again at his paler and thinner than usual appearance.  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, both Draco and Ginny were a bit surprised when a platform attendant told them to stick together and pointed them to one particular carriage in a long line of identical carriages, not all of which seemed to be headed to Hogwarts castle. Draco considered ditching the girl, but was actually fairly relived to have her bright red hair to follow. The fog was growing steadily thicker, and already he couldn't see his own pale hand in front of his face.  
  
Draco and Ginny spent their carriage ride in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Both were quite surprised (though Draco would never admit it) when instead of pulling up in front of the Great Hall the carriage stopped in front of a small, quaint cottage. Well, at least Ginny thought it looked quaint. She could have been mistaken, given the fog, and the fact that she was quite confused. At any rate as the two students moved to the door it opened, revealing a light bright enough to push back a little bit of the fog, and a serious looking Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy" said Dumbledore with a sincere look. "My. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid by putting students with their companions from the train."  
  
Draco just stared at the Professor with a slightly insubordinate look on his face, but Ginny asked the question Dumbledore had been setting them up for.  
  
"What are you talking about Professor?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," began Dumbledore, "has decided, for one year only mind you, to try a pilot program. Rather than living in your house dorms, students have been split up into small groups of two to five students. These students will be living together for the year. We will still use the Great Hall for mealtimes, and you will meet with your classes as usual, but you will be living only with your roommate. I'll try to give you more information at the welcoming feast."  
  
"What about Quidditch Practice, and the house cup?" asked Draco. The full effect of Dumbledore's words had not set in yet.  
  
"They will go on as normal." Replied Dumbledore simply. "Also Mr. Malfoy, your father has informed me you have a family engagement near the first of the year that will take you away from us for a few weeks, at which time we will see about getting Miss. Weasley here a new roommate if she deems it necessary.  
  
"Whoa-!" Draco and Ginny both began. "Do you mean to tell me," continued Draco in a biting voice, "that I'm going to be sharing a house for a year with a Weasley?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy-" began Ginny, but this was one feud Dumbledore cut off.  
  
"That is correct. As I mentioned before, we hoped to avoid this small complication when we first implemented this program, but alas, you two were in the same compartment. Tsk. Oh well, it can't be helped now, the names are already on the doors." He moved back from the doorway where he had been standing and allowed the two students to come in to their new home for the first time. Ginny could see a small kitchenette, (in case of emergencies she supposed) a good sized living\common room type area, and two rooms that had to be bedrooms. (One was marked with a Lion that said Virginia R. Weasley, the other with a Snake and the words Draco T. Malfoy)  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. "I suppose the two of you could think of it as a lesson in toleration." Ginny could have sworn she saw a smile tug at his lips. "Your trunks should already be in here, but you have half an hour to get settled in. At the top of the hour you should return to your carriage, which will take you to the Great Hall for the feast. For now, Goodbye."  
  
He then moved to the door with an agility and grace surprising of a man of his age and stature. The two sworn enemies stood there, in the hallway of their new home, simply staring at each other for a moment. Ginny looked both ready to cry and ready to kill with a vengeance. Draco's face showed nothing, as he had been taught all his life, but he swore loudly and colorfully to express his utter disgust for the situation. Then almost in the same move the both stalked to their respective door ways, and two identical slams shook the little cottage.  
  
Draco took little notice of his room, which contained a large grand bed, a plush carpet and two chairs. One of these chairs was sitting at a Willow wood desk. The majority of the furniture in the room was dark deep green, with some silver. Rather than unpack his stuff or notice the grandeur of the room however, Draco flopped down at the desk and, still swearing under his breath, began to pen a letter.  
  
Lucius,  
  
You won't believe what that Mudblood loving fool of a headmaster has done now. Not only has he established a lodging system that is degrading to this whole school, he actually has the nerve to pair me up with that Muggle worshiping Weasley girl. I'm sure you will see this injustice in the same light as I do. My regards to mother, I'll see the two of you in December.  
  
Draco  
  
While Draco was doing this, Ginny was unpacking her school supplies and robes nicely. (Her room was an exact model of Draco's, only with red and gold instead of Slytherin colors. The connecting bathroom reminded her of the way Percy had described the Prefects bathroom, with an enormous tub, all kinds of bubble stuff, and enough bath goodies for any royal bathroom) She was as outraged about this idea as the boy was, but knew from the stories of her brothers that once Dumbledore had begun something, it could not be trifled with. So when Draco came out of his room holding his parchment a few moments later, Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, reading the Gothic Romance her mother had bought her for the trip The Blushing Rose.  
  
The lack of the letter in her hands actually startled Draco to speak. "Aren't you going to write one of your precious family members about having to live with me?" he snarled. Ginny tried to look surprised at his speech.  
  
"No." She said simply, "I don't whine about things like that."  
  
"Yea Weasel, just like you weren't whining when you ran into my compartment on the train." Draco spat in return. Despite his words, he crossed to the fire and threw the letter in. He wasn't going to complain if she was going to make it look like he was the only one complaining.  
  
After Draco finished watching the letter smoke and curl into ashes, Ginny spoke. "We better get up to the castle, it's almost time." Draco snorted, but he followed her out to the carriage.  
  
  
  
A\N~~ So do you like? Should I continue? It gets more exciting I promise, chapt. 2 almost done. Quite obviously a Draco / Ginny fic, (that's almost all I write!) Next Chapter, more about this living arrangement and why, possible appearance of the terrific trio and some professors, NOT MUCH SCHOOL! ( Why you ask? Bahahahahaha!) Read and Review! (and send suggestions!) 


	2. A worried brother, A fight, A resolution...

It was quite a sight to see hundreds of Hogwarts students arriving two or three at a time instead of in droves as all the older students had become accustom to over the years. But the feast was the same as ever. After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"For those of you who have yet to figure out what is going on, we have separated you students a little bit differently this year…" he proceeded to repeat what he had told Draco and Ginny, adding in that special wards had been set up, as to keep the students from misbehaving, and that each cottage was had the ability to be in direct contact with him and a few others by something the muggle born students would find look unusually like a television set.  
  
"And further more," Dumbledore continued, "Housing assignments will be posted outside the Great Hall shortly, so as you all can keep track of one another, and lastly classes will not begin for another two weeks so you can get to know your housemates." At this point his eyes twinkled. "Many of you think you are rooming with friends. At this point I challenge you to find out something new about your companions. I will be checking with each cottage personally at any point in time starting tomorrow, so I suggest you begin finding things out about each other. And on that note, eat up! I've kept you from our wonderful feast far far to long"  
  
"THEY PUT GINNY AND MALFOY TOGETHER!" Roared Ron later as he, Harry, and Hermione (who were obviously all in one cottage) checked the rooming sheet. "How could they!" he continued, irate. "He'll kill her."  
  
"Oh Ron!" sighed Hermione. "Be reasonable. Dumbledore would never put Ginny in danger. Now, lets get to work "learning about one another." This sounds like a homework assignment to me."  
  
Ron nodded, but he did not speak until they got back to their cottage, and then all he did was sigh. "This would never have happened if I hadn't kicked her out of our compartment." He murmured, walking into the brightly lit living room and plopping down into an overstuffed chair.  
  
"Well…No it wouldn't have." Hermione replied, not knowing what else to do but be honest.  
  
Ron just glared at her, so Harry spoke up.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up over it Ron. We can try to talk to Dumbledore on this thing here…" He tapped the TV like mechanism with his wand before continuing. "And I'm sure he'll let Ginny come over here instead." He grinned at Hermione. "I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind having some company."  
  
Ron nodded, but rather than join Harry and Hermione in front of the fire he bided them both goodnight (and even attempted to give Hermione an awkward one armed hug) and went directly to the door marked Ronald E. Weasley to brood on the subject, because as both Harry and Hermione knew, this was what Ron did when he was upset about something. It was best just to leave him alone, though for more than a few hours. (Or in this case a night)  
  
After Ron left, Hermione, slightly red (for some odd reason) announced that since they didn't seem to be doing their assignment, (and she hoped that Dumbledore would not decide to check up on them tomorrow) she was going to go to bed and read. She then picked up a large tome entitled Advanced Dream Interpretation for the Sleep Deprived by Z.Z. Sleeapea, and went through the door marked Hermione N. Granger. This left Harry staring into the cheerfully roaring flames, wondering many things. Things like: What on earth were his friends middle names, and why didn't he know them yet? Was this whole Ginny ordeal the only thing bothering Ron? What was up with Hermione and her book? What(if anything) was up with Hermione and Ron? And of course, most pressing, what secret was he going to share with his friends, the people who knew him better than he had ever thought possible, and yet in some ways didn't know him at all? The flames had died to a pile of gleaming embers when he finally stumbled sleepily into his own room, and the very last of their light illuminated the plague that read Harold J. Potter.  
  
The next morning when Ginny came out of her room, fully clothed but with wet red lockets tumbling down her back from her shower, she found to her embarrassment that Draco was already very awake, pale hair hanging just over his pale face, and looking much more put together than Ginny did. He was half laying on the couch, flipping through what looked suspiciously like a Play Wizard Magazine. He jumped about fifteen feet off the couch when Ginny stomped over to him, ripped it from his hands and through it in the fire.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Weasel?" He demanded in a voice heavy with hate as the fire consumed the pages. "That's the only Magazine I've got up here-"  
  
"Good." Ginny interjected. "I will not be getting into trouble because of you're vulgar moral standards Ferret boy."  
  
"-And I expect you pay me for it Weasley…oh wait you couldn't afford the first page!"  
  
A boiling sort of feeling filled Ginny, a feeling that made her want to hurt Malfoy, ruffle his composure…just do something….God she was tired of him. She'd been stuck with him for less than 48 hrs, and already she was tired of his constant presence, his constant insults and his freakishly pale appearance. Before Ginny knew what she was doing she had leapt on him, unseeing, hitting him with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"I'm fed up with you Malfoy!" She shrieked, as she hit him, "if you were really as clever as you thought you were you could think of something more original than another one of those cracks! I believe I'm.. richer… than… you are ….whether you …know it…or n-not." Ginny stopped speaking, but continued her physical attack, even after she heard Malfoy cry out unwilling and realized he wasn't fighting her. Only when she heard a soft sound of disapproval from the corner did she leap off of him and end her attack as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"Ahem!" It was Dumbledore who stood there, and there was no trace of amusement in his crystal blue eyes when he spoke. "Miss Weasley! Due to the amount of blood on Mister Malfoy's robes I am going to assume this was not merely a lovers quarrel?"  
  
Draco had been sitting on the couch rather dazed, but he jumped (somewhat slowly) to his feet in disgust. "Professor Dumbledore if my father knew you had even suggested such a thing about this Muggle Loving Weasel and I—"  
  
"He could do nothing about it." Finished Dumbledore. "At any rate, will you two please sit down? I came over here because our little security system was activated by the arguing, but this seems a prefect place to start finding out what you two know about each other."  
  
Reluctantly, Draco and Ginny each took a seat, as far away from one another as possible. Sighing, Dumbledore pulled a small Every Flavor Bean out of his pocket and transfigured it into a floating chair. The chair was a warm brown color; evidently the bean had been chocolate.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two angry children below him. Ginny's normally milk white face was red with anger and exertion, but her dark eyes looked slightly guilty. A wisp of a curl on the very top of her head was sticking straight up, and due to it's wetness could not be made to lie down. Draco had the beginnings of a bruise under one cheek bone where Ginny's angry fist had made contact, and quite a bit of fresh blood stained the top of his robes. Despite this he had regained his normal pale insubordinate expression, his hair hanging just in his bored gray eyes.  
  
"You may start Mister Malfoy." He said finally.  
  
"Let's see…" drawled Draco out of the corner of his mouth, "Weasel over there is poorer than dirt, dumber than a hoe handle, thinks she's an angel, and has a surprisingly strong uppercut."  
  
Ginny looked ready to explode again, and when Dumbledore didn't say anything she began, her words tumbling over one another. "Well Malfoy here is a selfish spoiled prat who doesn't care about anyone, he's his fathers little minion, he has the self respect of-I don't know what…, he's weaker than anything I've ever seen and he's as annoying as –"  
  
"That will be enough Miss Weasley." Dumbledore told her sternly. "It's obvious to me that you and Mister Malfoy are finding the assignment unusually difficult, so until further notice it will become more than an assignment. The two of you will not join your classmates as planned, but will have class projects here instead. Infact, you two will not be able to leave this house at all. Now I would like to speak to each of you privately. "You first Miss Weasley. Mister Malfoy you may go to your room until I call for you."  
  
At these words Draco walked off in a huff, and left Ginny looking disbelievingly at Dumbledore. After letting her gape for a few moments, he asked her, "Do you understand the new arrangements Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded. "I will continue to check up on the two of you sporadically. There is no excuse for such behavior between classmates, and as headmaster I admit I should have stomped this out long ago." He paused, and his stern tone changed ever so slightly. "Try to see this as an adventure Ginny. You just might have fun. And do keep an eye on that boy…I do worry about him sometimes.  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Said Ginny softly.  
  
"Very good. Now if you please, retrieve Draco for me, and then go to your own room."  
  
And within moments Dumbledore was speaking to a fair haired boy who would have been shocked to find out how much his dubious face resembled that of the red head who had been there moments before.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," began Dumbledore, "Please be aware that 10 pts have been subtracted from each of your houses. Also please realize that if you and Miss Weasley do not complete this assignment to my satisfaction I can prevent you from leaving school at the start of this New Year."  
  
"That's absurd!" exclaimed Draco furiously. "My father…"  
  
"Will have no say in this matter either. Am I being clear Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." Said Draco, and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy that is incorrect. The correct term is- well never mind. It seems that Miss Weasley was quite angry with you earlier. I can heal those for you if you so wish."  
  
"I can handle pain." Draco replied flatly, glaring at the professor.  
  
"Be that as it may…" replied Dumbledore, pointing his wand first at Draco's face and then at his collar, "there is no need to face it if you mustn't."  
  
And with that, Dumbledore retransfigured his chair into a Pudding 5000 broomstick and flew out the window with a grace and a precision that the Quidditch player in Draco had to admire greatly. He then turned and pounded on Ginny's door. There was no way out of this assignment, and there were times when one just had to hold his breath and face it.  
  
"Ok Weasley." He drawled at her. "Let's get started.  
  
Early that morning Ron tried to contact Dumbledore on his connection device, but when he did manage to get through to him, the headmaster had told him quite firmly that reassignment of rooms was not an issue that was up for grabs at this time.  
  
"Well may I talk to my sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. You might say I have grounded your sister and Mister Malfoy. I will let you know as soon as communication is allowed. I assure you your sister is more than fine. She gave Mr. Malfoy a black eye this morning."  
  
"Alright Ginny!" said Ron, glad he had allowed her to participate in the boxing lessons the twins had given him over the summer. At least one of them had profited from it.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, I'm sure you feel your sisters actions were of great merit, and for now I will not argue with you. At any rate, please do not torment yourself any longer. I see that your roommates have awakened," The Dumbledore on the screen smiled at a sleepy looking Harry and Hermione, "so I suggest you three begin your assignments. I will be in to check on you shortly." With that the picture snapped off, and as the sound faded away the trio could hear their headmaster muttering "Now what did I do with my Hershey ™ Kisses?"  
  
The three shared a small laugh and got comfortable in a small circle.  
  
"All right boys let's get started shall we?" suggested Hermione.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, I'm not really psyched about how this chapter turned out, but I guess its ok. If you guys have any suggestions, Let Me Know. Even more impotently, if there is anything you don't want to see in this fic, Let Me Know faster. I got four reviews on the last chapter, (thanks you four people!) And I want 10! Help me out here peeps! 


	3. Secrets Hidden, Quidditch Practice, and ...

Chapter 3  
  
It would be lying to say that Ginny was not astounded to see Malfoy standing at her bedroom door, actually complying to Dumbledore's instructions. But, being that she was out to prove she was every bit as good as Draco was, all she did was walk out into the living room and plop down on the sofa. Draco wanted very much to sit on the far side of the room, be he knew this would not be practical, because given the size of the room if he had they would be yelling everything they voiced, possibly for the whole world to hear. Not that he intended on telling her anything important enough to need to be kept secret, but it was a Malfoy pride thing. He briefly considered sitting on the floor, but dismissed that thought almost before it formed. A Malfoy did not sit on the floor. Especially if there was a Weasley in the room. There forth, Draco Malfoy ended up in the Scarlet armchair next to the couch.  
  
"Look what the great wizards of the world have been reduced to." He muttered. "Mudblood Loving Fools."  
  
"What was that?" demanded Ginny sharply.  
  
"Nothing Weasley…Did I not tell you we needed to start this?"  
  
"Of course Master Malfoy." Ginny's tone now dripped with sarcasm.  
  
A tension filled silence filled the room  
  
……………………………………………………………  
  
………………………………………………………..  
  
Um……………………….  
  
At that moment, a splendid bird Ginny recognized as Fawkes the Phoenix swooped into the room caring a parchment with Dumbledore's own seal on it. Ginny quickly took the parchment, gave Fawkes a quick kiss on the beak and watched him fly back towards the castle, then read it aloud. (A\N- This same letter was sent to all the groups, the parts that glimmer are personal messages read only by the letter holder)  
  
"Dear Students,  
  
Due to the difficult nature of this assignment, your teachers and I have composed a list information for you to disclose from your roommate(s) We all hope this helps. Please remember these are only conversation starters. If you have any questions, hesitate to contact me, ask the others! Enjoy yourselves!  
  
-Professor Albus Dumbledore" Ginny paused and turned to the second sheet of parchment, on which was written:  
  
"Middle Names, Likes and Dislikes, Pets, Fears, Thoughts, Family, Secrets and Birthdays" then, in smaller glowing letters "Discuss stereotypes etc."  
  
"Well then." Ginny said as she finished, "that helps."  
  
"Let's see…" stated Harry as he looked over the parchment Dumbledore had sent.  
  
"Well, Middle names. Funny isn't it? I was going to ask you guys about those."  
  
"I don't think it's funny." Said Ron sullenly.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "that means you'll have to start then."  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Ronald I will soon know what your middle name is Weasley!" said Hermione, "I will not be getting a bad grade on this cause you are embarrassed."  
  
"Herm?" began Harry, "I don't think we're really getting graded on this per say."  
  
"Still." Said Hermione. She pulled out her wand to put a tickle charm on Ron, and then threw her wand haphazardly aside as she decided to do this the 'muggle' way instead.  
  
"Ok! Ok!" laughed Ron finally. His voice dropped so low Harry had to lean in to hear it. "Edgar."  
  
Harry snorted. "Ronald Edgar Weasley?"  
  
"Hey I never claimed it sounded good!" Said Ron defensively.  
  
"Who were you named after?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Hmmm…my great uncle twice removed…or the doctor…or the guy who saved Charlie's life…" he stopped as he realized Harry and Hermione were looking at him quite strangely. "Hey, when you've got six sons you kinda run out of boy names…gosh were we all glad Gin was a girl."  
  
"I bet."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Ok, how about you 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Nicole. It's a real popular name in the muggle world."  
  
"And of course we all know Harry is," Ron coughed, "Harrold James Potter!"  
  
"Applause! Applause!" teased Hermione.  
  
"Hmmph!" Harry replied, pretending to be annoyed.  
  
He looked back at the list "Likes and Dislikes…We've pretty much got that covered don't we?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Both you boys like Food, Quidditch, Chess and Trouble…Ron hates Spiders, you both hate potions, Snape, Slytherins, Harry hates Voldmort, Ron is scared of him…" she was still ticking things off when Ron interrupted her.  
  
"And Hermione likes books, the library, dressing up sometimes…and.." he looked slyly at her, "Lockhart."  
  
"I do not!" giggle shrieked Hermione  
  
"And hates trolls." Finished Harry  
  
"This is really much to easy." Said Hermione crossing off the items as they discussed them. Let's go on to secrets." She looked at the boys eagerly. "Anyone want to start?"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a glance.  
  
"Well-"began Harry, "would you look at the time."  
  
"I bet its time for lunch." Continued Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at the morning sun outside her window. "You guys it can't be past-" but her objections echoed in an empty room. Both boys had flown the coop.  
  
"Ok." Said Ginny. "Middle names. My full name is Virginia Rose Weasley. Which is fairly interesting actually, considering how I feel about roses and…" She stopped quite suddenly, turning scarlet. The relationship between Ginny and roses was something quite personal and, in her opinion, very romantic. This however, was not something she felt like reveling to many people, especially a bored and sneering Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Thomas." Draco's short stiff reply made Ginny's babbling seem even sillier.  
  
"After Voldemort." Gasped Ginny.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing Weasel." Drawled Malfoy. "I almost forgot my...roommate was the heir of Slytherin." He chuckled. "Don't pretend you don't think I should be named after him. Devilishly handsome fellow."  
  
Ginny glared, "Come off it Malfoy. You look like a fair haired vampire." Draco just smirked at her. Was this boy ever ruffled?  
  
(*AN-I am aware this is getting slow…so I'm gonna skip ahead a little bit…if it turns out I've moved to fast, let me know.*)  
  
For our characters, the first week of term passed in much the same way the first two days had. Every night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would sit around the fireplace and chat, sometimes about personal things such as the items on the list, sometimes about trivial things such as the horrible smell of Prof. Twelawny's tower, (someone had set off a rotten egg charm in the smoky atmosphere, and as it could not be traced in the environment, the bug-like clarivolent could do nothing about the smell) or Quidditch tryouts, which would be taking place very soon. Ron and Harry were still managing to hide their own secrets from Hermione and each other, and eventually, the young witch, feeling she was out numbered, had given up pressing them. Dumbledore had been pleased enough with their responses to his assignment, and she had her own secrets to hide, and a lot of reading to do. Dumbledore had yet to speak with Ron about Ginny, and it was obvious this was straining him. Sometimes he was downright sweet to Hermione, other times he was a total jerk Harry was more or less—well, Harryish….but their was sometimes a glint in his eyes that caused his friends to wonder if their wasn't a little something going on with the boy who lived.  
  
In a cottage not too far away, the week had been spent in a cross between arguing and silence. Since the day Draco and Ginny had learned each others full names their had not been much progress on the subject, since Draco had insulted that evening and Ginny had refused to discuss anything further with him. Dumbledore had not yet returned to the cottage, and to tell you the truth, Draco was beginning to become slightly anxious about missing next weeks Quidditch tryouts. Not that he let on of course. In fact, such was the atmosphere in this cottage that this could have been the end of this boring tale. But in fact, because of a few events that picked up exactly one week since the implementation of the living arrangement, not only was this the only the beginning, but also the point where this picks up.  
  
"Alright." Said Draco grudgingly. "Let's get back to this assignment sh-stuff. I refuse to lose my place on the Quidditch team because of a poor little rodent."  
  
"It's getting old Malfoy. In fact, it was born old Malfoy."  
  
"Just give me the topic Weasel."  
  
"Likes and Dislikes."  
  
"Easy. I like: Death, anything brand name, curses, power, drama, potions, and Quidditch. I hate: Transfiguration, Potty and Co., kittens, Mudbloods, Muggles, and Muggle-Lovers…"  
  
"I get the idea Malfoy. You hate almost everything."  
  
"And you Weasel. Did I mention you?"  
  
"Yes, well. I dislike-Deatheaters, dark magic, , potions, Divination…oh never mind. And you Malfoy. Did I mention you?"  
  
"Get your own material Weasel."  
  
"I like: books, family and friends, poetry, muggle stuff, roses…hanging out with my brothers…and…" she faltered. "Quidditch and drama."  
  
Malfoy gawked slightly. (Ever so slightly) I do not have something in common with a Weasel. I do not.  
  
And with that thought, he got up and left Ginny to her own, just as confused thoughts. Why did I mention that?  
  
A few days later, Draco woke up with an annoying nervous feeling in his stomach. The Quidditch tryouts started in less than an hour, and Dumbledore had yet to come back to the cottage. He had to admit he was almost relived when, right after breakfast, Dumbledore swept into the cottage…riding…an old warn Silver Arrow. Ginny almost choked on her porridge she was laughing so hard, and Draco's smirk had a relenting, semi amused tint to it.  
  
"Mister Malfoy." Began Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, but his mouth deathly serious. "I've been watching the activities in this cabin for quite sometime…and I am very sorry to say that at this time I must continue to enforce your punishment." Draco felt his annoyance change to an even more annoying sense of disappointment that flashed in his eyes for only a split second before they became unreadable gray pools once again. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. Malfoys did not reckon with muggle-lovers. Of course, usually not reckoning with meant crushing to a pulp and doing what you wanted to anyway, but even Draco knew that course of action would not work this time. It was a Malfoy pride thing.  
  
Now, Ginny had been watching this brief exchange, the mirth long since faded from her face. She had seen what Draco had not even known he had shown, and the brief disappointment she had seen in his eyes had sent her into a whirlwind of confusion. Why would he show emotion about Quidditch, this cold and remote boy who could discuss death and destruction and the Dark Lord without bating an eyelid? Why did the fact that this upset him bother her in the slightest? And what, if anything at all, could she do about the situation? Infact, the reason behind Draco's feelings for (I can not say love for, because even now the boy did not really love anything) Quidditch would not be revealed until much later. Ginny quickly realized however why this made such an impression on her. It was the first time he had shown any kind of feeling (besides hate) toward anything for any period of time. And Ginny was a person who believed that things should be felt, weather the emotion was happiness, sadness, joy or utter despair. Just feeling was important. Besides, Dumbledore had told her to keep an eye on Draco, and in her kind, somewhat pitying, and yet still annoyed and despising heart, this made him somewhat her responsibility.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked softly. "Are you sure you can't bend the rules a little bit for the Quidditch tryouts?" Draco made no sign he had heard her request, but Dumbledore turned his clear blue eyes from the boy to her.  
  
"Are you asking me to Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well sir," began Ginny, looking only the slightest bit flushed, "I would really like to see Harry and Ron tryout for the team…My brother's never been on the team before sir…"  
  
"And never will be." Said Draco meanly with a sneer. Ginny glared at him, and seriously considered telling Dumbledore to forget about it. She kept her mouth shut however, and looked at the professor expectantly.  
  
"I'll tell you what Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. "You may both go to the Quidditch tryouts….if you both tryout."  
  
Ginny paled. "Is something the matter Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, concern evident in his voice. "I was under the impression that those brothers of yours had you playing Quidditch since you were born?"  
  
"Oh, yes sir. It's just…I'd much rather watch…and…whenever we play we have to play really close to the ground so that the Muggles in the village don't get suspicious…so I mean I know the rules…and I enjoy the game…but…"  
  
"But?" Dumbledore prompted kindly.  
  
"But—I'm scared of heights." Ginny looked guiltily at Draco once again, and once again saw the smallest flash of regret. "Oh screw it." She said softly. "Yikes, sorry professor Dumbledore…I'll tryout."  
  
And so it happened that Draco and Ginny ended up on the Quidditch field that morning, both absolutely silent. Hufflepuff had already had their tryouts when they arrived, and Ravenclaw was halfway through theirs. Despite what Ginny had told Dumbledore, she really had no desire to see her brother or either of his friends. She still felt a slight betrayal from the events that had commenced on the train ride, although she knew in her heart that it hadn't been nearly as big a deal as she had made it out to be Ron and Harry however, were searching for Ginny and before she knew what was happening her brother had her in a hug so tight she was sure her face turned 15 shades of purple.  
  
"Are you ok? Has Malfoy hurt you? How badly have you hurt him? Should I write Mum? Do you need me and Harry to do something?"  
  
Ginny laughed slightly. "No Ron."  
  
"Are you upset with us still Gin?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny sighed. Even now it was hard to stay upset with the two of them. "A little." She said stubbornly.  
  
Ron looked pained. "I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. I didn't mean…it's just that…I wanted…I didn't want…I'll make it up to you." He finished finally.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Whatever. Good luck anyways." She sighed again and kissed them both quickly on the cheek. "I've gotta tryout too."  
  
"Gin-" began Ron, but his protest was lost in Madame Hooch's whistle, and the annocement that the Gryfindors could now mount their brooms. There was a rustle of broom and cloak, and the players to be rose high into the sky in one corner of the stadium, where most of them enjoyed watching the rest of the Ravenclaw tryouts from a birds eye view, except for Ron, who was watching Ginny out of one eye, and Hermione, who was in the stands, from the other.  
  
Harry of course, played phenomenally, except for a single moment twenty minutes in when a cloud blocked the sun, and similarly a dark look crossed his otherwise joyful face. Ron was surprisingly good as well; he possessed amazing Keeper skills, even if he had been hopeless at boxing…and of course the fact that he had Hermione in the stands to impress gave him an extra amount of talent as well. Everyone, especially Ginny, was pleased that she seemed to be holding her own rather well, every once in a while forgetting the ground was hundreds (?) of feet below her, and her broom only shaking slightly. It wasn't till the very end of practice that anything went wrong. The Slytherins had already begun to hover far above the field when Ginny accidentally took a prolonged look down at the ground. Almost at once her hands (and therefore her broom) began shaking, and with only that warning she began to plummet towards the ground. Ron let out a strangled cry and dove down after her, followed closely by Harry, but it was Draco Malfoy himself who caught her. Draco had been sitting almost lazily on his broom before he saw her falling, and without any thoughts he had dove down to get her. The moment he sat her unharmed on the ground he began to regret his rash action. There was a smattering of applause from the remaining Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins were extremely perturbed that one of their own (particularly Draco) had saved a Gryfindor, and although all of the Gryfindors were glad Ginny was safe, did her hero have to be a Slytherin? (Particularly Draco again)  
  
About an hour later  
  
"I am pleased to announce," began Madame Hooch, "This years Quidditch teams.  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Seeker- Evan Hodgeson  
  
Chasers-Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Flinchflechy  
  
Beaters- Margot Benson, Ernie McMillian  
  
Keeper- Kevin Whitby  
  
Captain-Ernie McMillian  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Seeker-Cho Chang  
  
Chasers- Stewart Ackerley, Padma Patil, Jason Moon  
  
Beaters- Lisa Turpin, Orla Quirke  
  
Keeper-Terry Boot  
  
Captain-Terry Boot  
  
Slytherin  
  
Seeker-Draco Malfoy  
  
Chasers- Blaise Zambini, Graham Pritchard, Samual Macnair  
  
Beaters- Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode  
  
Keeper- Morag MacDougal  
  
Captain- Draco Malfoy  
  
Gryfindor  
  
Seeker- Harry Potter  
  
Chasers- Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell…" Her booming voice trailed off and she looked at Dumbledore curiously. The aged professor, tottering around on his old broomstick, nodded at her, and she continued.  
  
"Ginny Weasley.  
  
Beaters-Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
  
Keeper- Ron Weasley  
  
Captain-Harry Potter"  
  
She rolled up her scroll and walked away. Only then, amidst both cheering and snide comments, did anyone realize that little Ginny Weasley had fainted.  
  
She woke up a little while later in the hospital wing, to the amused and belittling eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She demanded.  
  
"Laughing at you Weasel." Drawled Malfoy. "Only you could fall off your stupid broomstick, faint when positions were being read, be afraid of heights, and still make the house team."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Why'd you catch me Malfoy?" she demanded flatly.  
  
"You suddenly resembled a snitch Weasel, and I swore this year I would catch the snitch before that idiot Potter." He laughed, but it had a heavy fake ring to it. "Don't start flattering yourself Weasel. It's a Malfoy-"  
  
"Pride thing." Finished Ginny. "I KNOW! I swear, that Malfoy pride will be your downfall."  
  
"Draco laughed his hollow laugh again. "Something more than pride will be my downfall Weasel, don't worry." He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, and even from where Ginny was laying she could see a large deep purple bruise spreading across his neck to the base of his blond head.  
  
"Malfoy…" she said slowly… "I thought you said Dumbledore healed all your injuries last week during our fight."  
  
"Only the ones he saw Weasel." Draco told her darkly.  
  
"I didn't really scratch or hit you hard enough to draw blood that day did I Malfoy?"  
  
"You think you could have actually drawn that blood by yourself Weasley? Ha. That was an old wound."  
  
Ginny's eyes were clouded with concern. "Does your father do that to you Malfoy?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Malfoy gave her yet another of his fake laughs. "No Weasel. I think that's one of those stereotypes we are supposed to discuss. Don't try to make me into one of your Gryfindor pity cases. You're just talking about things you're to dumb to understand." And with that, he turned gracefully on his heel and stalked out of the hospital wing.  
  
Halfway back to the cottage, he passed Ron, who was on his way to the infirmary, having just now been granted permission to go. When he saw Draco he stopped the shorter boy and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"You're lucky you caught her ferret boy." Ron said, his voice dangerously low. "She's the only sister I've got, and if you do anything to my her…and I mean anything Malfoy… I will personally see to your demise."  
  
No one but Draco could look unfazed with a livid taller boys elbow in his solar plexus (?) but Draco was as cool as a cucumber. "Stuff it Weasley." He said coldly, and then pushed Ron out of the way and continued on his way.  
  
A/N-And here is chapter three…I hope I'm not leaving anything out, since it is currently one thirty in the morning. Lots of little tiny important things were presented in this chapter. Do you know what they were? Please note that Draco and Ginny currently still hate each other… and if they are suddenly a little out of character…its just circumstance right now…but I had to speed up a little bit…or I wouldn't go anywhere! Also, Please note this chapter would have been up sooner had it not been for ff.nets stupid breakdown. Sigh. Anyway, thank you to my wonderful reviewers (All 14 of you!!! Yay!!) Especially those of you who reviewed twice. I will thank you individually eventually, but at the moment, I don't have my review list. Maybe next chapter. In response to 1-or rather 2-reviews (you know who you are) I would love to try your challenges, where can I find them? Also, I'm not sure I want this to be a higher rated fic, since I don't have a lot of experience, even in this level of fic writing. (Perhaps on another fic) I will however, be thrilled to use at least one of your ideas (if you don't mind, it will be coming up soon) and I am glad for yours, and any other help I might get. As always, let me know any ideas, complaints, comments you have. Those of you who have ventured into my other fics, I will be updating them also. Well, this is the longest AN I've ever written, so I'm gonna stop now.  
  
I've Been forgetting to put my disclaimer up, but any of you who think I own Harry Potter are sadly mistaken. He is not mine, although sometimes I wish Draco and Ron were. Sigh. Good night everybody…See ya next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~CR~ 


	4. Author's Notes, Requests and Disappointm...

Authors Note  
  
Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying my fics, Borrowed Hearts, It Depends on the Weather and Whatever you want. I am gonna update as soon as I can, cause I got new chapters almost done. but my dad has stolen my story disk, so no promises. Also, school is starting in a few weeks, so updates will slow a bit. If anyone wants to help with any of the stories do let me know, cause I want to get the updates up as soon as I can. If you have any questions, comments, complaints etc. Don't hesitate to review, or email me at Bookangel86@triad.rr.com.  
  
Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeers, CatalinaRose 


End file.
